Guilt
by The Master
Summary: My first fic!!! It's about Snape. Read and Review please
1. Default Chapter Title

Guilt

****

A/N: My first Fic! The song lyrics come from 'The Tigger Movie' and the song is called 'Your Heart Will Lead You Home'

* * * 

__

Sunny days and starry nights,

Lazy afternoons,

You're countin' castles in the

Clouds

And hummin' little tunes

But somehow, right before

your eyes 

The summer fades away.

And everything has changed.

Severus Snape sat alone on the steps to the great mahogany doors of Hogwarts. He started at the trees of the Forbidden Forest; the leaves had turned brown and had begun to fall. He sighed and tried to remember when they were green. The memory was to faded around the edges to remember properly. 

Everything had changed, he could remember when everything was perfect, and he could remember when happiness rang the corridors of Hogwarts. But that was no since…he closed his eyes and tried to clear a little pocket in his mind to hide the guilt, but he found his mind to full of guilt.

__

If you feel lost and on your

Own

And far from home, 

Your never alone, you

Know,

Just think of your friends

The ones, who care,

They all will be waiting there

With love to share,

And your heart will lead you

Home.

He was lost in his mind of guilt. His friends had deserted him his family was dead. When he thought of the people who had once cared for him, it brought tears to his eyes. They would be waiting for him on the other side, but it was hard to tell where he would go. To heaven or to Hell.

His heart ached for his loved ones; his heart ached for his homeland. He didn't want to leave this place, despite the guilt he held. If he left this place he would be betraying those who had died for him. 

__

Funny how a photograph

Can take you back in time

To places and embraces 

That you thought you'd left 

Behind

They're trying to remind you

That you're not the only one

That no one is an island

When all is said and done.

From within the folds of his robes he took a photograph. He found his mind transported back to the day when it was first taken, he had been happy then with no guilt to plague his mind. He had been in love with the woman he had his arm round he had smiled. 

A voice inside him reminded him that he hadn't been the only one who lost. Anger built up inside him when he thought of the girl's family. It hadn't been his fault they had blamed him. The guilt was beginning to bore into his soul.

__

There'll come a day

When you're losing your

way

And you won't know where

you belong

They say that "Home is where the heart is"

So, follow your heart

And you know that you can't go wrong. 

Where did he belong? He didn't belong with them or anyone. If only he could turn back time to before it had happened, would his conscious be any clearer then? His heart was telling him to go back inside, but if he did that, he would be pounced upon by guilt. The guilt was the only thing that was stopping him from being who he was. 

__

If you feel lost and on your

Own

And far from home

You're never alone, you

Know

Just think of your friends

The ones who care

They all will be waiting there

With love to share

And your heart will lead you 

Where you belong

I know your heart will lead

You home

A gentle hand rested upon his shoulder, he turned and looked into the smiling, elderly face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Come back inside." He said gently. Snape didn't reply he just cried. Little did he know he would carry this guilt with him forever.

****

A/N: Not very good is it? Please read and review, this is my first I need comments on how bad or good I've done.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape belong to J.K. Rowling. 

The song belongs to Walt Disney.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Guilt Part II

****

A/N: OK, I decided to write the next part, to try to clear up any little doubts you had. I decided to make it a series due to the lack of time I have had recently. I realise it isn't great, but I am slowly getting there.

The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

"Don't cry." Albus Dumbledore smiled at his young pupil. He sat down next to him. 

"Sorry." Severus Snape mumbled.

"It's alright." Dumbledore handed his spotted handkerchief to him. "Come back inside."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened…."

"It wasn't your fault."

"IT WAS!" Snape shouted through the bitter tears falling down his face.

"Severus, Voldemort killed those people. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I should have warned you."

"You couldn't have known."

"I DID!"

"You…you…knew?" Dumbledore stammered in shock.

"Yes." Snape stood up and walked a bit away from the step. "I kept having these dreams, about an evil man coming to Hogwarts and killing people. I thought that I was just having a nightmare but…."

"That wasn't your fault, there was no way you could have known that it was going to come true." Snape looked at the ground. Rain began to fall softly. "Come back inside?"

"No, I don't belong there anymore."


End file.
